Contagious
by delipig
Summary: Some people call it stupidity, but what if it's just love? Nope, it's stupidity.


Contagious

**A/N I wanted to write a FFVII/KH story for Yuffie though I'm not sure which pairing to use. Drop some hints so I can get together a plot.~**

**Prior warning, I have never played the original Kingdom Hearts so it's mainly AU and might be OOC at some points. Also, I'll get back the my other story once I fix up a few plot bugs, thank you. C:**

* * *

><p>There was a dull thump coming from the apartment room adjacent to his own and while he tried his best to ignore it, his stormy blue eyes kept darting back to the wall in annoyance. Leon wasn't sure when the little high schooler had acquired the habit of banging her leg on the wall in her sleep but he did know that for the past week or so it has woken him up in the dead of night and worst of all, it did not stop until she awoke.<p>

Leon hardly ever talked to the girl let alone was in her presence save for the few times a common friend forced them into the same room together as the flower girl's idea of a get together. Asides from Aerith, Leon and his neighbor had nothing really in common, just a mutual tolerance for each other.

_Possibly even less_, he pondered as he remembered all the times Yuffie had broken objects in his living room or obnoxiously called him Squall and expected him to answer back. She was a child and he was an adult of nearly twenty-six, he had no need for such annoyances in his life. Another thump broke him out of his thoughts, this time it was a louder thump and he could've sworn he heard a faint 'ow' afterwards.

Leon figured he wasted enough time sitting in bed and hoping for her to stop her pounding to return to sleep and just stood up and started with his normal routines. As he bathed he began to hear feather light thumps as his neighbor probably resumed her sleep and began to kick at his wall once more. Letting out a sigh, he ended his bath finishing the rest of his duties before commencing on his breakfast.

It was a plain breakfast really, he had no use for fancy dishes so he settled with tasteless cereal and banana. However, mid-bite he was interrupted by a scurried pattern of knocking on his door. Toying with the idea of just ignoring the knocking and pretending he wasn't home he noticed the knocks become more panicked and strode over to unlock his door.

"Wha-," His words died in his mouth from small shock as Yuffie quickly ran into his apartment hair dripping and clad only in a nightshirt. Fighting the urge to trail his vision over her once again he cleared his throat and gave her a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Oh come on Squallie I couldn't stay out there like this!" She rolled her eyes as she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's indecent or something like that."

"It's Leon. And coming into a man's house isn't." He corrected her, adding the second part under his breathe before grabbing her shoulder rather roughly and tugging her back out the room. She began to squirm softly and ripped herself out of his grasp. "Wait wait we're friends aren't we? J-just hear me out!" She waved her arms frantically accidentally knocking a picture frame down. "Uh...i-it didn't break at least!"

Again he began to push her out as a stream of nonsense made its way out her mouth. He paused momentarily only catching a few words. "Wait, again Yuffie?" He took his hands off her rubbing his temple gingerly.

"Well you see, I was going to take a shower and then remembered that I had no clothes to wear today and quickly ran down and threw all my clothes in the washer before anyone could see me." She nodded her head back and forth trying to explain her current situation to him. "But when I came back up I had locked myself out of my room and I couldn't go down to the manager like this!"

She motioned to what she was wearing, Leon's eyes lingering on her before snapping them back up. No, it was a horrible thing to stare at a girl so much younger yet giving a second look he noted she wasn't _that_ young just by how her shirt stuck to her.

"So you thought you could come in here," he darted his eyes back up to her face noticing he was staring again, "dressed like that?"

"Oh c'mon Squallie, we're friends!" She joked good-naturedly patting his shoulder. "Besides I always thought you were asexual or something."

Feeling herself being pushed out yet again Yuffie quickly butted backwards, "Joking joking! You know ha has!" She giggled softly noticing the red tints on Leon's cheeks. "C'mon just let me stay here til my clothes are done then I'll ask to get new keys." She then realized she didn't really want to stay in there for the forty minutes it took to wash and thirty minutes it took to dry. "Or give me some pants so I can go right now!"

"A shirt as well," Leon mumbled distractedly before noticing her questioning stare, "you realize anyone can see what you're _not_ wearing underneath that shirt, right?"

To this, Yuffie quickly covered her chest with her arms closing her eyes tightly, "D-don't look then!" Embarrassment spread across her face and he stifled a chuckle going to his closet and throwing a shirt and shorts at her quickly offering her the bathroom.

"Bring them back when you're done." He called after she was taking her leave. Yuffie turned back slightly giving him a big grin followed by a nod and she was off.

Leon hardly ever talked to that girl, she was obnoxiously loud, rude, and downright immature. But after that incident it became a bit of a routine habit to help her out of her stupidities. It kept some humor in his dull life.


End file.
